Burlesque
by crazycatt71
Summary: John gets an unexpected surprise at a burlesque show. Graphic M/M sex PWP An on going theme where John & Sherlock have sex on every possible surface in Sherlock's dressing room at a burlesque show
1. Chapter 1 Burlesque

John took a drink of his beer as he looked around, not quite believing he was at a burlesque show. Sherlock had been gone a lot lately, doing whatever it was he did when he wasn't home, so when an old friend from med school had called and asked if he'd be interested in a night on the town, John had quickly agreed. It beat spending another lonely night, pining for his flat mate. The rather large group had met at a pub and had a few before someone had suggested coming here. So John Watson found himself watching pretty girls, in skimpy costumes, sing and dance and having a very enjoyable time doing so. The MC stepped up to the microphone to introduce the next act.

"Ladies and gentleman, the club is not responsible for any broken hearts that may occur after seeing the next act." he said, "Please give a warm welcome to Sierra Holt."

The club filled with applause and cheers as the stage darkened. A single spot light lit the black curtain at floor level. The crowd went wild as a long, pale leg encased in a fishnet stocking and black laced ankle boot parted the curtain. The spot light traveled up, revealing a bit of pale thigh and a hip covered in black satin micro shorts. The club was silent as a warm, smoky voice began to sing. The person behind the curtain stepped into the spot light and John Watson could not believe what his eyes saw. With a long, lean torso wrapped in a purple velvet corset, ivory throat wrapped in a black velvet choker, cupid bow lips stained blood red, intense blue-gray eyes out lined in liner and mascara, Sherlock Holmes stood on a small stage in a burlesque club and set his poor, frustrated flat mate's world spinning out of control. As he strutted and shimmied across the stage, John's heart tried to beat its way out of his chest. When Sierra/Sherlock, whoever that unbelievable creature was, looked him right in the eye and winked, John had to fight down a scream as his cock surged to life and pressed against the fly of his jeans like it was trying to get to the object of all of John's fantasies. John fought to control himself as Sherlock finished his song and strutted to the curtain. Just as he parted it to pass through, he looked back over his shoulder and blew John a kiss. John's friends all laughed and patted him on the back, laughing. John wondered if he had the strength to luge the telephone pole between his legs to the loo. He took a deep breath and stood up on shaky legs. He made his way to the hall way leading to the bathrooms, grateful for the quiet. He'd lock himself in a stall, have a quick wank, then make his excuses and get a taxi home. Tomorrow he'd blame the alcohol and pretend he had never recognized Sherlock. If his fantasies included Sherlock in velvet and satin, shimming and shaking, so be it. His traitorous cock had other ideas though and before he knew it he had turned right instead of left and found himself outside a door with Sierra painted on a star on it.

"This is such a bad idea." he muttered to himself even as he lifted his hand to knock.

"I don't want to be disturbed." A very recognizable voice called.

John cursed himself as he turned the knob and walked in.

"But I'm your biggest fan." he said, proud his voice was so steady.

Sherlock was sitting at his dressing table. He turned and looked at John, then stood up. John groaned and Sherlock smiled as he came toward him. He reached behind John and locked the door, then took his hand. John couldn't believe what was happening as Sherlock led him over to the dressing table. He just stared as Sherlock unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, then leaned in and nuzzled his neck. John tangled his fingers in Sherlock's hair, trying to find an anchor to reality as Sherlock's nimble fingers undid his belt and fly.

"Sherlock, what's happening?" he demanded.

"I just want to show my appreciation to my biggest fan." Sherlock told him as he slid John's jeans and pants down his legs. He pulled John's shoes off, and then lifted John, letting his jeans and pants fall to the floor. John sighed as Sherlock set him on the dressing table and gently pushed his thighs apart so he could stand between them. John grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close, claiming his mouth. John ran his tongue along Sherlock's lips until they parted so it could explore his mouth. When the need for air forced him to, John broke the kiss, panting. He tipped his head back with a groan as Sherlock began to kiss his way down his throat and chest. He stopped breathing when Sherlock dropped to his knees and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock.

"OH God, Sherlock!" he gasped when Sherlock opened his mouth and suck the head of his cock.

John was totally fascinated as those red lips stretched around his cock and that dark head bobbed up and down as Sherlock worked his mouth over his cock, licking and sucking. He ran his fingers through Sherlock's curls as he began to thrust his hips, grunting as he slid down Sherlock's throat.

"So close." he groaned in warning as he felt the familiar pressure in his balls.

Sherlock just flicked his tongue over the slit on each up stroke and sucked harder on each down until John grabbed the back of his head and thrust deep into his mouth with a groan, his cock jerking and twitching as he came. He let go of Sherlock and sank back against the wall with a happy sigh as Sherlock slid his mouth off his cock, kiss his thigh and stood up. John smiled at the sight of him with his hair a tangled mess and his lipstick smeared all over his face. Sherlock smiled back and sat down in front of his mirror. John watched as he wiped his face and reapplied his lip stick.

"That's a good color on you." John told him.

"You too." Sherlock replied.

He grinned at John's puzzled expression and pointed at John's reflection in the mirror. John grinned when he saw the red smear on his face and the lip print trail that started at his throat and went down his chest, across his belly and ended at the base of his cock. Sherlock turned his head and looked at him.

"Now what?" John asked nervously.

"I think we should shag on every possible surface in this room." Sherlock told him in a matter a fact tone.

John gasped and sputtered in shock. He had been thinking the very same thing but hadn't dared to hope.

"I'm not a young man, "John told him, "I don't think we'll get to them all in one night."

"Then we'll have to keep coming back until we do." Sherlock said as he stood up. "I preform four nights a week so we'll have plenty of reasons for coming back."

John felt giddy at the idea of bending Sherlock over every piece of furniture in the room or Sherlock pushing him against every wall. He purred as Sherlock went over to the costume rack and removed his corset. His breath caught when Sherlock eased his shorts over his hips, then bent over as he slid them down his legs. His sucked air into his lungs in short ragged gulps as Sherlock turned and slowly walked back to him in a velvet choker, fishnet stockings and black ankle boots, his cock hard and pointing at his belly. He placed his dressing table chair in front of John, grabbed a tube out of a drawer, then turned his back to John and placed one foot on the chair. John groaned as he grabbed the back of the chair with one hand and leaned forward, his ass thrust into the air. John hopped off the dressing table and took the tube of lubricant from him. He squirted some onto the fingers of one hand and began to rub one against Sherlock's hole. Sherlock gave a grunt as John slowly eased his finger past the tight ring of muscle. John waited until he relaxed then began to work it in and out, adding another after a few minutes. John reached around and began to stroke Sherlock's cock as he scissored his fingers, stretching him. Sherlock hissed at the burn of being stretched, then moaned as John curled his fingers and caressed his prostrate. John added a third finger and Sherlock began to rock back and forth, thrust his cock into John's fist and his ass onto his fingers. Sherlock whimpered when John let go of his cock and slid his fingers out of his ass. John spun him around and gave him a quick kiss, then spun him back around and pushed his chest down on the dressing table. He coated his cock with lube, pushed Sherlock's legs apart, lifted his hips, and began to slow sink his cock in his ass. Both of them moaned as John's cock filled Sherlock's ass. John as the tight, heat engulfed him, Sherlock as the thick, hot solidness filled him. When he was balls deep, John draped himself across Sherlock's back and kissed his neck. He grinned when he saw their reflections in the mirror and got an idea. He reached over and adjusted the wing mirror. When it was to his liking, he began to slowly ease back out of Sherlock.

'Look, Sherlock." he said, gently turning Sherlock's head.

Sherlock smiled at him in the mirror and pushed back as John pushed forward. John grabbed his choker and pulled his head back.

""I've want to fill your sweet ass with my cock for so long." he growled in Sherlock's ear, "I'm going to pound it until you can't stand it anymore and are begging me to fill you with my cum."

Sherlock watched in the mirror as John grabbed his hips as he quickened his pace, his cock going deeper with each thrust. He moaned and arched his back every time John hit his sweet spot. John closed his fist around Sherlock's cock and stroked it.

"Come for me beautiful." John purred in Sherlock's ear, "I want to see you come."

John watched Sherlock's face in the mirror as his orgasm washed over him. At first he looked shocked, and then he relaxed and looked peaceful as the pleasure took over and his cum spilled over John's fist. John groaned as Sherlock's ass tightened and squeezed at his cock. He knew Sherlock would be more sensitive now that he had come, so he slowed his thrusts.

"John," Sherlock panted, his whole body trembling, "come, please."

That velvety voice begging sent John right over the edge. He pushed in as deep as he could and let go with a shout, his cock spasming as his come shot out to fill Sherlock. With a grunt he eased out of Sherlock, he wrapped an arm around his waist and lowered them to the floor. John sprawled on his back, his arm around Sherlock, holding him against his chest, letting everything settle.

"That was one," Sherlock said, "We have fifteen more to go."

John lifted his head and looked around the room.

"How do you figure?'" he asked.

"The table, both of its chairs, the dressing table chair, the settee three ways, the settee itself, it's arm and back, four walls, the door, and there are three spots on the floor with enough room, oh and the door to the bathroom, so there are actually sixteen more to go." Sherlock recited.

John let his head fall back as a grin spread across his face.

"Of course there are lots of places in the flat and anywhere else that we might want to have a go." Sherlock told him.

"Of course." John agreed with a chuckle.

John shook his head in wonder. Who would of thought that when he had agreed to a night on the town to take his mind off of his flat mate that not only would he end up shagging said flat mate, but also being told he was going to be shagging said flat mate on a regular basis. God he loved his life.


	2. Chapter 2 A Settee Three Ways

John sat on one end of Sherlock' dressing table in his dressing room at the burlesque club, watching him transform into Sierra Holt, his stage persona. Just three days ago, John had been silently pining for his flat mate when a night on the town with some old mates from med school had led to him discovering Sherlock's secret life as a burlesque performer which in turn had led to great sex in Sierra/Sherlock's dressing room and Sherlock declaring that they should shag on every possible surface in the room. John was looking forward to ticking another surface off the list. Sherlock placed a foot on his dressing table chair and slowly unrolled a black sheer stocking up his leg, wiggling his gorgeous back side as he looked over his shoulder to make sure John was watching. John smiled at him and kissed the air. Sherlock repeated the process with the other leg, and then attached the straps of his garter belt to the tops of his stockings. He sat down in his chair, picked a shoe up from the floor, handed it to John and stretched one of his mile long legs out to rest his foot on John's knee. John lifted his foot, places a light kiss on top of it and eased it into the shoe. It was a black satin pump with a wide satin ribbon that wrapped around the ankle and tied in a bow. John tied the ribbon and held his hand out for the other shoe. Sherlock handed it to him and switched feet, pushing it between John's thighs to press his toes against his groin.

"Mmmm." John purred as Sherlock's toes massaged his hardening cock.

John lifted his foot and kissed the bottom of it. Sherlock gave a little squeak. John filed the information away for later use and slid the shoe on. He tied the bow and let his foot go. Sherlock put both feet on the floor and stood up. John licked his lips and stared at the beautiful ass framed by garters wiggled across the room.

"Stop." John commanded as Sherlock reached for a pair of sheer black panties on the little table beside the settee. "There's one more thing before you put those on."

"What?" Sherlock asked, puzzled.

"This." John replied, hurrying over to him.

He grabbed Sherlock and spun him around, pushing his chest down on to the back of the settee. He kicked Sherlock's legs apart and stepped between them. He pulled a tube of lubricant out of his pocket and squeezed some on the fingers of one hand. Sherlock moaned as he gently pushed a digit into his tight ass. John smiled as Sherlock relaxed around him and arched his back, taking his finger deeper. John added another finger. He fondled Sherlock's balls as he scissored his fingers. Sherlock's hiss at being stretched turned into a gasp of pleasure when John brushed his prostrate. When John felt Sherlock was ready, he slid his fingers out of his ass, unzipped his jeans, and freed his cock. He slicked it up and placed the head of it against Sherlock's hole.

"Jooohhhnn!" Sherlock moaned his voice breathless and low, as John pushed balls deep into him with one steady thrust.

Sherlock clung to the back of the settee as John grabbed his hips and began to pound into him.

"I want you to remember my cock in your ass when you're out there shimmying and shaking for all those people." John told him as he thrust in and out, "I want you to still feel it."

"Yes," Sherlock sobbed, yes! Yes! Yes!"

John growled as he felt his balls tighten. With a shout, he pushed in as deep as he could and exploded, he cock jerking as he came. He collapsed against Sherlock's back and lay there panting, feeling Sherlock trembling beneath him. When he'd caught his breath, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a butt plug. He slicked it up, then pulled his cock out of Sherlock's ass, quickly replacing it with the plug so none of his cum leaked out.

"That's my cum in you," he whispered in Sherlock's ear, "put there when I had my cock buried deep in your ass."

Sherlock shivered and moaned. John helped him up and turned him around. He gently kissed him, then reached for the panties on the table. He knelt at Sherlock's feet and helped him into them. He slid them up Sherlock's legs, gently tucking his hard cock into them as he settled them on his hips. John went over to the costume rack and removed a floor length, red satin dress from its hanger. He went back over to Sherlock and knelt, holding the dress for him to step into. Sherlock stepped into the dress. John eased it up his body, standing as he did . Sherlock slid his arms through the tiny straps and turned so John could zip it up. John sighed as he felt his cock start to sir at the sight before him. The dress clung to Sherlock like a second skin, with a plunging back and a thigh high slit. He looked over his shoulder at John and gave a little smirk. He knew the effect he had on John. John gave him a slap on the ass. Sherlock's eyes widened as the plug was jarred. John smiled and went to take his seat on the end of the dressing table.

"You need to finish getting ready." John told him.

Sherlock glided over and sat in his chair, his eyes and lips forming perfect OHs when he felt the plug inside his ass. John watched quietly as Sherlock applied powder and paint to his face, transforming into Sierra Holt. He blotted his crimson lips and turned to John. John looked him over and nodded.

"Beautiful." he said kissing his forehead. " Now go break some hearts and get back here so I can have that sweet ass on my cock again."

Sherlock stood up and headed for the door, his hips swinging, ass wiggling. John grinned. He felt bad for all those people in the audience, they got to look, he got to touch.

John kicked his shoes off and settled on the settee with a book. Half an hour later, the door flew open and Sierra/Sherlock breezed in. He slammed the door shut, locked it, and leaned back against it, grinning madly. John looked him over, taking in the flushed cheeks and bright eyes. He stood up and went over to him.

"Good night?" he asked

"Great." Sherlock exclaimed, " They wouldn't let me leave the stage until I had done three encores."

John smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. Sherlock grabbed John's hips and pulled him tightly against his body as he plundered his mouth with his tongue. He ground his cock against John's thigh as his hands scrambled to undo the buttons of John's shirt. He nibbled his was along John's jaw to his ear.

"I want you to fuck me," he purred, his warm breath tickling John's ear, "I want you to fill my ass with your cock and fuck me as long and as heard and as deeply as you can. And when I come from such fucking, I am going to scream your name so loud that everyone who is back stage will know I have your cock up my ass."  
Hearing such dirty words in that warm, velvety baritone did unbelievable things to John. His cock sprang to life, ready, willing, and able to perform as requested. He undid his jeans and slid them and his pants down his legs. After stepping out of them, he grabbed a handful of Sherlock's curls and pulled him down for a kiss. He wrapped his other arm around his waist and backed him toward the settee. When they reached the arm of the settee, John grabbed a handful of Sherlock's dress and hiked it up to his hips. Sherlock hooked his thumbs into the waist band of his panties and shoved them down, giving a wiggle so they slid down his legs to his feet. He stepped out of them and kicked them across the room. John pushed him down to sit on the arm. He gave him a long kiss, then, with one arm still holding his waist, he pushed at Sherlock's chest so he lay bent back over the arm with his head on the cushions. John pulled his ass to the edge of the arm and lifted his long legs to his shoulders. He gently took the plug out of Sherlock's ass, lined his cock up and pushed in with one steady push. Sherlock groaned as John filled him, the angle allowing John to go deeper than he ever had before. John grunted as he sank into Sherlock and began to rock his hips, thrusting hard and deep. He adjusted his angle so he was hitting Sherlock's prostrate with every thrust and quickened his pace. Sherlock reached for his cock and John grabbed his wrists, pinning them against his stomach.

John continued to pound into Sherlock, sweating and grunting with the effort while Sherlock whimpered and wiggled beneath him. When he felt himself getting close, John released Sherlock's wrists and wrapped his fist around his cock.

"Come for me, beautiful." John told him.

"John!" Sherlock screamed, "JOHN, JOHN, JOHN!"

His voice bounced off the walls as his cum erupted over John's fist and John was pretty sure they heard him on the street. John groaned as felt Sherlock's orgasm causes his ass to clench around his cock and he let it squeeze his own out of hi. Spasms racked his body as he came and he felt a little light headed as he filled Sherlock with his cum. When he was sure he could move without fainting, he lowered Sherlock's legs, pulled out and quickly shove the plug back in. Sherlock gave a little squeak as he slid down the arm so he was lying on his back on the settee with his legs hanging over the arm. John stumbled over and dropped down beside Sherlock's head. For a while they just sat there, dozing. John opened his eyes when he felt Sherlock move. Sherlock stood up and walked over to the mini fridge. He grabbed two bottles of water and brought them to John. He turned his back to John.

"Unzip me, please." he said.

John reached for the zipper, then stopped.

"Dance for me." he said.

Sherlock looked over his shoulder at him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup, I want to see you dance." John replied.

Sherlock went over to the dressing table and picked up his I-pod. After finding the music he wanted, he plugged it into its speakers and hit play. A big smile spread across John's face as The Stripper filled the room. Sherlock began to move, bumping and grinding to the music. John whistled when he got a glimpse of lovely, pale thigh. He cat called and clapped when Sherlock flipped his dress so John saw a bare bum. Sherlock dance his way in front of John. He turned his back, holding his dress up when John tugged down the zipper. He turned back around and as the music came to an end, he raised his arms over his head, letting the dress drop to the floor so he was standing there in a garter belt, stockings, and shoes.

"That was lovely," John told him, "best show of the night."

John's cock agreed and it stood up and saluted to show its appreciation. John grabbed Sherlock's hips and guided him between his spread thighs. That put Sherlock's semi hard cock right in John's face which made it very easy for John to place a kiss on its tip.

"Oh, John!" Sherlock gasped when John sucked the head of his cock into his mouth.

Sherlock braced his hands on John's shoulders and moaned as John's mouth worked on his cock. John swirled his tongue around the head and licked the slit, then sucked more of its length into his mouth, feeling it swell and harden under his administrations. John took the entire length of Sherlock's cock down his throat, then swallowed. Sherlock's eyes rolled back in his head as he began to thrust his hips. John held his hips to keep him from thrusting to hard and let him fuck his mouth, licking the slit when it reached his lips and humming when it was down his throat.

"John, I am close." Sherlock warned.

John grabbed a handful of his ass and pulled him closer. He felt the shudder roll down Sherlock's body to his cock as he came. He swallowed as much as he could then released Sherlock. Sherlock grabbed his face and bent down to kiss him, pushing his tongue into John's mouth to share the taste of himself.

"I want you again." John told him, squeezing his ass, "Can you handle it?"

Sherlock didn't answer, he just pulled John to his feet and got on his hands and knees, wiggling his ass at John.

"That's a yes then." John said with a chuckle.

"Yes, yes, yes." Sherlock told him.

"Well, alright then." John said, kneeling behind Sherlock.

He ran his hands over the firm globes of Sherlock's ass, then bent his head to place soft kisses on them. He slid the plug out, placed the head of his cock against Sherlock's hold and slowly pushed in. Sherlock rested his arms on the cushions and his head on them, sighing as John 's cock filled him again.

"You like having my cock in your ass as much as I do, don't you?" John asked as he slowly pulled back, then sank back in, taking his time, enjoying the tight heat.

"Yes." Sherlock replied, his voice a bit breathy. "I love how your cock fills me, claims me, makes me yours."

John smiled at the words and sped up, not to fast, just a nice steady rhythm. Sherlock hummed and sighed underneath him, squeaking when John bushed his prostrate. John happily watched his cock sliding in and out of Sherlock's ass, amazed that he got to do this and was going to get to this as often as he wanted. He moaned as a shiver went through and he came. He draped himself over Sherlock's back and rolled them so they were on their sides, pressed tightly together.

"And that is a settee three ways." he whispered in Sherlock's ear just as he was dozing off.

Sherlock's chuckle followed him as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Two Chairs

John looked up from his book when he heard the clack of high heeled shoes just outside the door of Sherlock's dressing room. He had just stood up and took a step toward the door, when it flew open and he found himself slammed into the wall, covered by a very excited Sherlock Holmes.

"Why do you have clothes on?" Sherlock demanded as he covered John's face with kissed and pulled at his offensive clothing.

John managed to grab Sherlock's wrists and still his frantic hands.

"I take it the show went well?" he asked.

"What? Oh yes, it went fine." Sherlock growled, "Now I want to have sex."

"So, what, now I'm just your boy toy, supposed to perform on command?" John asked, trying to sound annoyed and failing.

"Do not try to tell me you do not want sex, John Watson." Sherlock said, grinding against him.

John's cock twitched, John huffed and shoved Sherlock back.

"Get out of your costume," he said, unbuttoning his shirt, "and hang it up properly."

Sherlock hurried over to the costume rack, peeling his costume off as he went. John undressed and flopped down on one of the chairs at the little table in the corner.

"Fine, have your way with me." he huffed.

His cock happily stood at attention, twitching and leaking when Sherlock turned from the rack and glided across the room to stand over him, one leg on each side of the chair. He bent at the waist until his lips were against John's.  
"Poor, John," he said, his breath tickling John's lips, "it must be so terrible, having sex all the time."

John groaned when his tongue snaked out and ran along his lips as the fingers of his other hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke, coating it with lube. John ran his hands along the curve of Sherlock's ass cheeks, and then spread them, trailing a finger down his crack. He ran his finger tip along Sherlock's hole, pleased to find it already wet. Sherlock was already prepared. He slid his finger inside, enjoying the way it just eased into Sherlock. Sherlock grunted impatiently and batted John's hand away. John grabbed the back of Sherlock's head and mashed their mouths together as Sherlock slowly lowered his ass onto John's cock. Sherlock broke the kiss, panting, and rested his forehead against John's.

"Good?" he asked.

"I have a lap full of a gorgeous mad man with my cock buried in his sweet, tight ass, "John growled, "It's absolutely horrible."

Sherlock grinned and wiggled.

"How is that?' he asked.

"Even worse." John replied.

Sherlock began to slowly lift himself up, then slide back down. John groaned and threw his head back.

"I can always stop if it's too bad." Sherlock suggested.

"Don't you dare." John hissed, grabbing his ass with both hands.

Sherlock's grin grew as he began to move a little faster. John squeezed his ass as he lifted his hips to meet him on his way down. He began to pant as he felt himself getting close. He wrapped his fist tightly around the base of Sherlock's cock and squeezed as he slammed up into him, his thighs trembling as he came.

"John?" Sherlock demanded, puzzled.

"Just hold on for me," John panted, "I promise, I'll make it worth the wait."

Sherlock looked confused and angry at being denied, but he nodded. John gave him a slap on the ass and pushed him off his lap.

"Sit." he said, pointing at the other chair.

Sherlock threw himself on to the chair and glared at John. John just smiled at him and reached for the lube. He squirted some on his fingers, and scooted forward on the chair until his ass was barely on the edge. Sherlock's eyes grew as big as saucers when John ran a finger around his own hole before slowly sliding it in to the first knuckle. John took a deep breath and let it out slowly, it had been awhile since he'd done this and he had forgot how sensitive he'd be after just coming. He smiled as Sherlock licked his lips and squirmed in his chair while he watched John finger himself. John added a second finger, moaning as he brushed his prostrate. Sherlock moaned and twitched like it was his. John tossed him the lube.

"Slick up." he said, his voice a little raspy as he stretched his ass.

Sherlock's hand flew over his cock. John hummed with the thought of it filling him. When he felt he was ready, John stood up and went over to Sherlock. Sherlock froze as John straddled him and the chair. John's legs weren't as long as Sherlock's, so it was a bit of a stretch, but he managed to maneuver himself over Sherlock's lap. He took a deep breath and let it out as he lowered his ass on to Sherlock's cock, grunting as it eased into him.

"Oh, John!" Sherlock gasped as his cock was engulfed in the tight heat of John's ass.

John smiled at the look of wonder on Sherlock's face.

"You've never done it like this have you?" he asked as he caressed Sherlock's cheek.

"No." Sherlock whispered.

John nuzzled Sherlock neck, then gently kissed him. Sherlock's arms wrapped around him, holding him tight against his chest. John slowly rolled his hips and Sherlock's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Good?" John asked.

"Good." Sherlock echoed.

John began to move, rolling his hips as he slid up and down.

Soon Sherlock was panting as he clutched at John's hips, thrusting his own up to drive his cock deep into John. John reached for his hardening cock, trapped between them and began to stoke it. As he got close to the edge, he nibbled along Sherlock's jaw to ear.

"Come in me, beautiful." he whispered, his lips right on the shell of Sherlock's ear, "Fill my ass with your cum."

Sherlock grabbed John's hips, pulling him down as he thrust up. John groaned as his second orgasm hit, spilling cum over his fist. Sherlock gasped as John's ass squeezed around his cock.

"John!" he shouted, his whole body shaking as he came.

John cradled his head against his chest and stoked his sweaty curls as he twitched and quivered with the aftershocks. Sherlock wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling against his neck. John realized he wasn't going anywhere for a while and happily settled himself on Sherlock's lap.

"You do realize this now means we have to have sex on every surface twice." Sherlock said after a while.

"Good." John replied, tipping his face up for a kiss.

"Good indeed." Sherlock replied, meeting John's lips with his own.


	4. Chapter 4 The Wall & The Floor

John looked up as Sherlock came through the door of his dressing room. Without a word, he rushed over and grabbed the front of Sherlock's shirt, shoving him against the wall. He pushed his body against Sherlock's, pinning him to the wall as he pulled his head down so he could capture his mouth in a bruising kiss. Sherlock moaned and wiggled, grinding his groin against John's. John bit his bottom lip, then nipped his way along his jaw to his ear.

"You are mine." he growled, biting the lobe of Sherlock's ear.

"This is mine." He reached between them and squeezed Sherlock's cock thought the micro-shorts he wore.

"This is mine." He squeezed Sherlock's ass.

"All mine." He growled again, cupping Sherlock's face with one hand as he ran the other down his chest.

Sherlock shivered at the possessive tone of John's voice and the dark, hungry look in his eyes.

"I don't like it when others touch what is mine." John said as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Sherlock's shorts and yanked them down. He spun Sherlock around so he was facing the wall.

"I saw that sweaty ape in the bad suit grab your ass." John said, grabbing a cheek of Sherlock's ass and squeezing as he trailed a finger of the other hand down his crack. " I wanted to kill him for touching what's mine."

Sherlock moaned as John teased his ass hole with the tip of his finger, circling it and rubbing it without entering. He thrust his hips back, trying to get it inside him.

"Such a little slut." John said, unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock out. He stroked himself, rubbing pre-cum over the head. "I'm going to show you who you belong to little slut."

Sherlock scrabbled to get a hand hold on the wall as John kicked his feet apart and grabbed his hips. He bit his lip to stifle a cry as John pushed the head of his cock into his ass, grateful he had prepared himself earlier. John stopped once the head of his cock was in Sherlock, feeling the tight hot passage give as Sherlock relaxed and welcomed him in. He pushed in as deep as he could, then quickly pulled back out, setting a hard, pounding pace. Sherlock moaned and whimpered as John's cock drove into him.

"Your mine aren't you little slut." John demanded."

"Yours, only yours." Sherlock sobbed.

"Mine, mine, mine. "John declared, with each thrust of his hips.

"Yours, yours, yours." Sherlock panted, breathlessly.

John buried his face into the crook of Sherlock's neck to muffle his screams as his orgasm tore through him. His cock pulsed and twitched for what felt like forever as he came. He kissed the back of Sherlock's sweaty neck as he stepped back. Sherlock slid down the wall in a heap when John let go of him. John peeled out of his sweat drenched clothes and dropped down onto the settee with a grunt. He watched as Sherlock slowly sat up and stretched his arms over his head, arching his back like a cat. He kicked the shorts tangled around his ankles away and peeled his shirt off. John licked his lips at the sight off all that pale, gorgeous, naked flesh.

"Come here." he commanded, crooking his finger at Sherlock.

Sherlock briefly debated standing up, decided his wobbly legs wouldn't hold up, and slowly began to crawl toward John. Sherlock was all lean, hard muscle, his pale eyes locked on John as he flowed across the floor like some exotic creature, his hard cock swing between his legs as he moved.

"Stop!" John told him when he was a couple feet in front of him.

Sherlock froze. John tossed him a tube of slick. Sherlock looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Show me how you get yourself off." John told him.

Sherlock sat back on his heels, his knees spread. He reached down to caress his balls with on hand as he traced his finger tips of the other over his cock. He circled around the head, rubbing the slit a couple of times before wrapping his fist around it and squeezing. John reached down and palmed his own cock, slowly caressing it as he watched Sherlock. Sherlock lightly caressed his perineum as he began to stroke his cock, giving a squeeze on each up stroke. John moaned when Sherlock bent back until his shoulders rested on the floor, arching his back and pushing his hips up as he spread his knees as wide as he could. He moved his hand faster on his cock as he pushed two fingers into his own ass, moaning as he rubbed his prostrate.

"Slow down," John ordered, "make it last."

Sherlock's hand slowed on his cock, barely moving as he slowly rolled his hips, fucking his own fingers. John was feeling light headed as he eased two fingers into his own ass and began to stretch himself, hissing at the burn, but too impatient to go slower. After a couple of minutes of watching Sherlock, he couldn't stand any more. He stood up and went over to him. As he knelt over Sherlock, he grabbed the back of his head, pulling him up into a kiss as he lowered his ass onto Sherlock's cock. Sherlock moan against John's mouth as he grabbed his hips. John wrapped his legs around Sherlock's waist and clung to his shoulders as Sherlock lifted him and laid him back on the floor. His breath came in short pants and Sherlock pushed into him with fast, shallow thrusts. He grabbed his own cock and pulled, crying out as Sherlock shifted so he hit his prostrate with every thrust.

"Oh, god!." John shouted, as cum spilled over his fist.

His second orgasm took everything out of him and he went limp under Sherlock. Sherlock gave a couple more thrusts, then froze when he came, his cock quivering inside John as his cum filled him. John whimpered when Sherlock pulled out and collapsed beside him. He curled against his side with his head on Sherlock's chest, humming when Sherlock's arm wrapped around him.

"Mine." he whispered.

"Yours." Sherlock agreed.

"Yours." John said, caressing Sherlock's cheek.

"Mine." Sherlock agreed again, kissing his palm.


End file.
